Bible on Crack
by what have been seen cannot be
Summary: What? Wait? Who? Wut? ...ARRRRRGH! God just got killed? What's gonna happen...Wait? He's insane? RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! ARRGH! Come here for a full dose of crack! -Made while drunk- Crack Fic Rated T for language
1. The insanity start

hail there! Welcome to the first incoming of my new series CRACK FICTION!!! Whatever i wrote shall be pure crack, do not expect more sanity when you read that, don't even EXPECT a bit of moral...Wait, i'm DOING THE MORAL!!! OMFG NOES!!! Ya you know what you want hein? I DON'T OWNS that stupid bible! *wink* *wink*

-I made that fic while i was drunk between! So bang, i did that for the lulz

---

Someone just shoot me...LIBERTY!!! WOOOOOO!!!! I spread wings??? WOOOOOO!!!! I'm getting out of this corpse??? T'was ABOUT TIME!!! WOO!!!

With my two fist straight in the air as i get up, Looking around, just buildings were i was killed off, a freaking my POPPED in my face, yeah, a real fucking mirror, as i look at myself, I WAS A DRAGON!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOYA!!!! So i flew away, looking at earth like i perhaps never saw it before, the light coming from the freaking sun was STROOOOOOOOOONGH!!!! And you know what? YOU KNOW WHAT? I WAS FIRING MY FUCKING LASERS!!!! I BLEW UP DA PLANET! IT WENT POOF!!!

...But then...AN ANGEL appeared of now where, then he said "God, come with me" I turned around and said "No" "Then fuck you" I appeared into a white fucking room, WHITE!!! ..And what did i see? "It your lair, make it as home again, you'll have to make some new life" "Wut?" "JUST DO IT!!!!" "Go fuck yourself, who made you responsible to tell me this?" "You, you wanted to create life to make them suffer" "AAHHH!!! YEAH!!! That! ...Nope, doesn't not remember any words of that" That Angel take my shoulder and bring his fist to my face "JUST DO IT!!!" "I'M A FIRENING MA LASAL!!!!" I SHOOT OFF A FUCKING HUUUUUUUUUUGE BLUE STINCKING LAAAAAAAASAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

...Then there were blood, and it smell GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!! "*Sniff...* I miss him, i turn around...

My lair, my throne, my everything, WHAT THE FUCK????????????????????

It was all white, a white that was driving me insane, perhaps was it because of my last life??? Helll, by a swap of hand, everything change to a darker light, as if it was night, my left eye is twitching through, damn what was i thinking? Making such a place? heeellllll....Perhaps i was insane...PERHAPS I LOST MY MIND THAT DAY!!!! ...What day? OOOOOOHH!!!! Nope, i don't remember...TOO FUCKING BAD!!! EAHHEAHAHHEAHEHEHAHEHEHeHAH

"Dad" "OMFG I GOT A SON???? OFMGOMOISERTJEOIWTJOIWETJ" "DAD!" "What?" Jesus was there, what the hell, was it just a myth? A simple myth from BEFORE he was Born??? Hell, i've heard the news, HE'S NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE???? THE HELL???? "SON!!!! Let's kill again those who have killed you!" What a jerk a am...NOPE!!! "YEASH!!! Let's do that!!! ...NO! Think about your people, think about what you're doing! Think about all these people who have suffered because of you"

"But i killed them off in not even one sec..." "Look" A HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE screen pop up, showing THOUSAND AND THOUSAND of person getting popped up "WOAH!!! ...That...BEAUTIFUL!!!!" I could feel it, my eyes were sparkling as i eat that popcorn of mine, were did i take it? From that dude earlier who was floating with his head cutted off, he was so mad that he bleed on me, guess what? I DESTROYED AND ANNIHILATED HIS LIFE!!! YAY!"

"Dad, it can't go on, it you or me now" "My son, you know that i can't die, for i am the one who was born and eated first" "What?" "I just got that out like that, nothing else, but you do know that i shall alway be here, and you can't do a thing about it, so guess what, I DON'T CARE!!! I'm sick of bringing people here in heavens, hell, even if they go in hell, i wouldn't care less, because you know what? I need a way to torture new people, to kill of childrens of mine fore my owns passion, to kill and eat those who are willing, you can't comprehend that son, for you came from me, and me i am from NOBODY!!! UEAH!!!"

"That was one hell of a speech" "Thanks" "NOT! You sucks dad, i'm out of there" "Son..." "Yeah?" I finally take out a sword from a passing commoner "Come here..." "Dad...What the hell are you doing?" Too late! :3 I killed him :3 HOORAY! "Peace...Peace...Peace...WOOOOOO!!!! What the hell shall i do now????"

"Kill..." "Wut?" "KILL!!!" YEAH!!!" KILLL YOUUUUUU" "YOU FIRST!!!!" "Nooooooooo......"

---

What shall happen in this crackeste of a fic? Shall i continue??? Will i continue what i have done??? Or shall i just stay clear and won't ever write again while i am drunk??? See ya later for another adventure of...CRACK FICTION!!!!


	2. The meaning is NOT there

Please do not wright anything else like this it is not only disrespeactfull to us christians but also to god.

Let's just say i have my owns reason to do that ;)

this catagory is supposed to be for people who want to share and spread their faith, not bring it down. even if you don't believe in God and the Bible, we do, and we don't appreciate it when people make fun of our beliefs. the things you wrote were hurtful. please take a look at the author "rainpaint" 's profile.

Welcome to FanFiction, were the meaning of writting a fic is by pure pleasure

^v What the, once again, i went drunk, so bullshit happen ^_^

----

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!" A wolf jumped on me "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT THEEEEEEEEEEEEE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" "SPARK SPARK!!!!' Another dog, but this one yellow, jumps on MAH!!!! "AAAAAAAAAAAASRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHJB" BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!! SPOUT OF FIRE CAME FROM THESE DOGS AND THEY DISAPPEARED INTO A BLACK SMOKE THAT SEEM VEEEEEEEEEEERYYYYYYY VULNERABLE!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo

"...HYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaarRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHhhhhhhhhhhhh" A rock band appeared now where, then i sang in death metal "RRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, RIOEJ WOIEJT OIJWET OIJxj dfqoiejs otij WORIJ OIJTR OE:ITJ o;ihtDE:S ohoi:dhtsoihfj kJ EKJR OIJE WOrijij oijg poijdsp ogijps d" Naked girls destroyed the band and i was happy!!!"

"God" IT'S A CAMEL!!!! "What?" "No sex *Point at T* "You no fun :( You know what??? Screw you!!!!" *Censore*

Now, CUT THE HEAD OF THAT CAMEL!!!! STRRRRRRRRRRRRR STRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR STRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" :D "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" Now Dancing in the BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!! :D

....Wait, that doesn't not explain the voice...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGgggGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Wow..." "WOOOOOW" PEOPLE ACLAIMED!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

...The pendulum....IT STILL CLINGING TO THE WALL OF TIME!!!! ...And now I'M SUSPENDED TO IT!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!! Many clocks.... UEARAGgh ...So many clocks...Many pending on the white...IN THE FREAKING SPACE!!! ARGH!!!! Then i jump...JUMP AND KILLL!!!!! THOSE INNOCENT!!!! THEN SPREAD THEIR BLOOD!!! WITH A SPEEEEEEEEEAAAAARRRRRRRR!!! :D A GIANT SHIP APPEARED "Dude, we need your help" A fucking captain...It look like a captain dude with a sword in his head "Wut?" "Were going after him..." "Wut?" "You know..." "No" "The one..." "Whatafack?" "IT WAS UTHERLING FUCKING TALKING TO U" "WUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut?" "ARGH! Let's just say you want to fucking kill IT!" "Wut?" "Nevermind, loser" His head explode, what a moron, calling ME a loser, I WON!!!

Then i grab the sword, then it implode!!!! IT WENT ALLL BLOODY!!!! In fact, SPACE is BLOOOOOOOD!!!! YIPPI!!! :D "Dude, why did you do that?" A wandering soul??? HIERE? "Dude, it FOR FREAKING FUN!!!!!!" I kicked him, he fell into a blue hole that appeared in the middle of now where then blue lighting came out of it, a SCREAM COULD BE HEARD!!!! "Pshh, good good!" ^_^ Then i jumped off a cliff, BUT I DIDN'T DIE!!! YATAAAttT!

NO! it not fun...SEE FUN1!1 IZ GONE!!!! I TAKE A SHOTGUN!!! THEN SHOT ANYONE!!! Especially Human, THEY SICKENS ME!1111 1 ^_^

---

Then i probably went to sleep after that, i actually wrote more sex scene but yeah, i wanna keep it T, for insanity, but yeah, i am indeed crazy ;)


	3. FINALLY! Something serious!

Something serious?! What the hell? Wasn't that just pure fun? Ah well, here's the lost chapter of the crack series!

---

"GOD!"

Huh? I turned around, looking at a new person, winged one too, a dark cape, hell, even a scythe

"Stop this foolishness, you've been talking to yourself all along"

"...Or do i?"

"Stop it"

"No"

"..."

"..."

"You have great troubles on your hands, yet you fool around doing whatever you wishes, have you not though of those innocent lives?"

"...No"

"You sick son of a-"

"Ap Ap! I have NO father!"

"...It's mother, and no, you don't have one"

"...G...Wait, that kind of sad"

"It is, but that's what it is to be god"

"...Wait...Then how life is created?"

"...You're god, you're supposed to know how to do that"

"...wha?"

"Dumbass"

"Thanks! ...Wha?"

"Now look"

A giant screen appeared, a godly fellow was ravaging through one of these eartly like earth through cities

"Ohhh, I like that! Pass on the popcorn!"

A cat came and served some butter on a stick as another fellow pet came by with a sack of popcorn

"Idiot, just look at that, don't you realise what It's mean?"

"...A great and epic fight!"

"No, you fool, your people is suffering, have you not decided to come to those who have faith in you?"

"You're into that crap? Seriously, cut it out. Nobody can save them, they'll come in heaven! They're gonna be happy! You'll see!"

"Are you twisted? What happened to you on earth?!"

"I finally lighten up"

"You regressed, Idiot"

"WHAT? YOU WANT TO BE DELETED?"

"...You mean killed?"

"Yeah, yeah, why would I help anyway?"

"Look at those poor souls..."

Many image of suffering children, being slashed but kept alive came up, same for men and women, hell, sometime, he'd rape the first person in view

"...You HAVE to help them!"

"..."

"God?"

"..."

"DAMN IT, YOU IDIOT! DO SOMETHING"

"...Were do I go?"

I called, fire burning up, I smashed steel that appeared before me

"Good!"

In no instant, I was transported into the deep of the city in ruins, I flew up, looking down upon the ravage, I could hear everyone agonizing in pain...It's feel...Horrible?

"Damn it, Soul reaper, you got me"

'I'm DEATH damn it! Keep that into your mind!'

"Wait, aren't you supposed to NOT hear that?"

'DAMN IT! GET ON WITH YOUR MISSION!'

"Oh, now it's a mission then?"

"AAAAAAAAH!!!"

A woman screamed in pain, just below me, I grew angrier as I came down at the speed of light, meeting the one making all this trouble

"Hey, you! What the hell are you doing?"

I said as I punched the man, this one get knocked in the nearby ruins

"Are you alright?"

...No responce.

I look back at the ruins were I sent the monster, this one come up of them, I finally got a good look of him

curly long hair, white freaking cloths, golden fucking eyes...Wait, that's satan right? Nah, It's lucifer...Wait, they are the same person right? Ah well, whatever

"Hey you!"

"Came to stop me, _God_?"

"Why the fuck are you doing all of this?"

"why? Because I wanted to see you"

"DEATH!"

"Hmm?"

'WHAT?'

Soul Reaper appeared next to me

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Why the hell should I know?"

"Tell me!"

"I want...A fight"

He smirk

"You wanted a fight? FIGHT!"

Death pointed his scythe at him, slashing me

"You weren't obligated to try and kill me"

"...Idiot"

"Seriously, what's the real deal with all that?"

"Didn't I make myself clear? I wanted a fight"

"No, you didn't"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"...Look around you"

"Why?"

"The hell? You failed!"

"...The hell are you talking about?"

"Look, and see around, do you see what I see?"

"Ruins?"

"No"

"...Death?"

"Yeah, you failed. Miserably"

"Huh?"

"Don't you realise most of the victims are dead now?"

"Ain't that what I wished?"

"Idiot, when you want to call upon me, you have to let them alive! Make them your slaves! Make them suffer! ...Make them...Wait, I telled a lot do I?"

"Ohh, you did, and I appreciated that"

"That's good, because I'll make sure you'll get the same treatment that they suffered! ...Cept you'll be kept alive"

"I'm dead"

"Ain't that convenient? I'll make sure you'll get the worst treatment ever!"

"Oh you can't, I'm sure you don't even know a single thing about making someone suffer!"

"Heheh...Haha..."

I burst into laughter

"You think? Well get a load of that!"

Without effort, I peeked into his mind and watched his fears, sending off what's gonna happen, in an instant, you could see him shake

"...Wh...What?"

He feel onto his knee, hands to his head, starting to scream

"STOP! STOP!"

He agonized, tears starting to rush down his cheeks

"Painful? THINK ABOUT ME!!!"

Disgusting...

"STOP!"

This time, It's was Death

"Why do you give him the same treatment? Lord, don't you have mercy?"

"No, haven't you heard?"

"...What is he thinking anyway? ...Such a painful view"

"PAINFUL? THAT VIEW??? ...Then you don't want to see what I see...Wait, I though you went through worse"

I pointed at him

"...Nah, I guess"

He scratched his foreheard

"Fuck, that's feel so bad"

"Seriously, what IS he going through?"

"I said you don't want to know...Painful memories...Well...When you think about it, It's gonna keep him.."

I advanced toward the fool and pulled his hair

"Aaaargh"

"For eternity...Wait, can you find me someone to keep him thinking that into his cell?"

"Sure god"

"Good!"


	4. But then you see this

The ticks of times begins...Leaving no soul behind but a burden on whoever hears this.

Yo dawg so i herd you were still reading this shit so i though what? due to expression caused by the reviews of the reviews, god is save with me and i will make sure he destroy whoever is dear to me due to cataclysmic event caused by a racket of love and grenades and batshit insane crackshit of expressionism and time and compression due to loverant of blasmeric weather and government of shitness and loyalty and due to new vidyomancers of lores and that is good berry a do my bat to lore sore cold of dore and pulls.

Well, the story began when god created the universe. he was all alone...Perhaps so? Perhaps not? But in the beginning, there were anti-matter: Him. Therefore, he created shit and made it that way for all of us. me. you see? this kind of bullshit is written by your very lord, me. muahahahahaha...Oh, and i destroyed the land that was not the one's fool that was in front of me. I am well, i am sane. do not come to me nor you'll only get a perch into your face thus began a tale of celebrities and brocolies.

But. On the solemn of a night, you will fare and see who truly is the mongol of this land. you. yes, you. thou art reading my very words, make them true to yourself and continue with your daily life as nothing ever happened, for you will see the world change very your very for your vacon ton nwo. Your favorite face will be shattered by a billion souls and see through my words that i am not sane therefore creating whoever you can imagine and who you are you there is no religion. seek it into yuor herath and see who truly an ,y otl lto. Ot boe ltone iton oweoieoij n rknjtkjtj therjh tjht hreti uehr i NRKJWERIJHli hlIQ HRLwiehlWUI GRLRGwr luiegriuhriwqh r,

...But one ot do so.

...And so i went to a new land and pierced my lights there, where none bothered to see the light and continued their daily lives.


End file.
